


Bring My Sunshine Back Again

by cinnalando



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnalando/pseuds/cinnalando
Summary: A closer look at what could have gone through Patrick’s mind after breaking off from the Team of Tres, since we only got a glimpse into his perspective in the musical.It’s sad but, so is this iconic breakup so.....





	Bring My Sunshine Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t judge me. I’m just a gay sewer rat who’s in love with Spongebob characters.

 

_“Well I don’t need you!”_

Just a few hours ago the words hadn’t quite processed past Patrick’s sudden blind rage towards his boyfriend, but sitting here on his throne surrounded by sardines in eerie silence, the weight of Spongebob’s words were pulling on his throat. The sardines had gathered in some sort of church-looking place Patrick didn’t even know Bikini Bottom had, yet here he was at the temple, a shrine surrounding him and the group of sardines worshipping him.

  
It was awesome, obviously, to be fawned over and respected for once. But Patrick couldn’t stop thinking about the unshed tears in Spongebob’s eyes as they threw insults back and forth. Did Spongebob really not need him? He was the brawn, their ticket to the top of the mountain.

  
But now he was a cult leader, and the sardines actually needed him, unlike his supposed best friend..... right? He looked to his left at the sardines in bright green, fanning him rhythmically with a large leaf. The follower noticed Patrick’s staring and grinned at the sea star, their teeth bright white and their smile almost painful-looking.

  
“Has more wisdom dawned upon you, our great one?” They asked, pausing their fanning to lean in closer in awe. Their fellow sardines gasped and scuttled closer, expectant looks on their faces.   
Patrick sighed, grimacing as he sunk lower into his throne.

  
“No, not yet. Give me a little bit; I’m thinking about other stuff right now...” he pulled up his right knee and rested his chin on it, groaning.   
He should be on a high right now, watching Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy with his boyfriend, not leading a hive mind cult.

  
 _No, they need you, Patrick. And they actually listen to your great ideas and appreciate you._  
He slumped at his own attempt to convince himself into happiness, yet found himself thinking of Spongebob again.   
What if the town wasn’t saved? What if their last words to each other were hateful and not _“I love you, buddy!”_ ?  
What if one of them failed, and they never got to see each other again?   
Patrick’s eyes widened.   
_What if Spongebob doesn’t survive the mountain trek?_  
Immediately, like a switch flicked, he felt his heart start to quicken in a frenzy. He stood sharply, his legs already shaking, as well as his bottom lip. His followers turned their heads in a snap towards him at the sudden movement, their eyes hopeful behind their thick glasses.

  
“I have to use the bathroom,” he lied bluntly, running down the church hall and down a random hallway. His cloak flew behind him, shining and flapping as he scrambled towards the restroom. By the time he reached the sink’s mirror there were tears falling down his eyes and pained sobs escaping his mouth through clenched teeth. His crying echoed off the empty bathroom walls, like a chorus of weeping angels.   
What was he doing here? His boyfriend could be in danger and his last words to him would have been _“We’re out!”_.

  
Spongebob, who put up with his laziness and cluelessness.  
Spongebob, who always forgave him when he got jealous or acted too possessive.   
Spongebob, who liked to sway their arms when they held hands, and liked wrapping his arms around Patrick’s stomach when they cuddled on his couch watching television.   
Spongebob, who showered him with more love and affection than he showered anyone else with- **which was a whole lot.**

  
_“Well I don’t need you!”_

  
Spongebob............. who didn’t need him.

  
Patrick allowed himself one last sob before grabbing blindly at the stack of paper towels and mushing them into his face, tying to gain his composure. He couldn’t waste time crying in an empty restroom; he had sardines to teach his wisdom to, and followers who needed him.  
With a final nod to himself in the mirror, Patrick left the restroom, his cape swaying behind him as he strode back to his throne.


End file.
